


Midnight Lover

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Claiming Bites, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, Possessive Loki, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzmEmily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/gifts).



> Hey guys, wow I just finished Blood Roses, and oh my god that was hard to write but I feel like a runner after a marathon exhausted but pleased. This is a gift to EzmEmily, who wrote me a lovely fic about Sam from supernatural. I decided to write my first Vampire Tomki and give it to her. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! Tomki's bed: http://cdn.shoppingstock.com/image/cache/data/Bedroom/Bedroom%20Sets/Yuan%20Tai%20Furniture/CORINA/YUN-CORINA-POSTER-BED-800x800.jpg

They went to yet another promotion party, Loki had enjoyed himself thus far the atmosphere was electric. He had given Tom the blood rose a year ago, so you would think that would stop male vampires from hitting on him.

No way, there seemed to be always some poor guy who would try his luck. Loki had just about had enough of that, when the bar tender at the Crimson Peak party hit on Tom. "Thomas, may I have a word with you?" Loki said just as Tom got his drink.

"Yes of course my darling" Tom said as they walked away and Loki found a secluded corner.

"They keep trying me, not anymore they will all know you are mine" he growled in his husband's ear and pinned him against the wall.

"Loki" Tom said shocked as he began to nip at Tom's neck and before long they were back home still in the same positions.

Clothes were being shed with lighting speed; as Loki pinned Tom to the bed post of their large cherry wood canopy bed. He practically tore Tom's pants and underwear off nipping and biting his legs.

 "YOU ARE MINE! MY THOMAS, MY HUSBAND, MY LOVER! ONLY MINE, MINE!" Loki hissed making Tom shiver as he kissed him between his legs. Tom moaned holding tightly to the bed post, he had never seen Loki like this before.

 He knew it bothered him all those guys hitting on him, though he knew that his heart was his. Tom was reaching his climax when Loki stopped and pushed him on the bed straddling him.

 "Now, I'm going to make you moan my name till you are sore once and for all they will all know you are mine!" Loki growled on Tom's skin causing goose bumps.

Tom kissed him hungrily feeling himself being prepared, he then felt Loki break the kiss to bare his fangs to him.

Tom did the same and they both hissed. "Not tonight, tonight your blood will be on my lips!" Loki growled seductively as he kissed and nipped Tom's neck before his fangs delved into his awaiting pulse.

Tom moaned loudly in a mixture of pain and pleasure. It has been so long since Loki tasted his blood, he drank only a little before lapping at the puncture wounds and then he slipped himself between Tom's legs.

Tom gasped as Loki began to move, gradually quickening the pace. "Tell me! Tell me who you belong to, tell me who your heart belongs to Thomas!" Loki moaned on Tom's ear.

 "You! Oh Loki, you! Only you…oh….oh!" Tom felt his climax approach but Loki would have none of that.

"Not yet, not yet my Thomas" Loki promised as he snapped his fingers and they were on top of the bed.

"Now, brace yourself I want to hear you loud and clear!" Loki commended as their pace became almost brutal.

"Loki…Loki…Loki!" Tom roared as they both climaxed together and slowly floated back to the bed. "Oh darling, that was intense" Tom said catching his breath.

"As is my love for you, sweet Thomas" Loki whispered kissing him again with a fiery passion.  At their next party, when Tom wore a sleeveless shirt showing off all the claiming bites Loki looked at him proudly. Yeah, he was his Thomas no one would ever mistake that.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
